Power Play
by S.A.Lanier
Summary: When after yet another failed break up Anastasia drunkenly takes out an Ad for someone to come take over her life and stop her from continuing to royally screw it up. She never expected to meet a control freak who would change her forever.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and the story that ensues is just part of my sick and frankly weird imagination_

Chapter 1

Anastasia Steele nearly rolled off the bed she was laughing that hard. She clutched on to her friend Kate and using her half empty bottle of Jack Daniels as a microphone she announced, "Do you know what the problem with men is?" Kate also rather intoxicated at this point just giggled.

"They don't know what they want in a woman, and if they don't know how am I supposed?" She seemed proud with her revelation. "I wish someone would just tell me what to do already" she continued.

"Problem being if they told you what to do would you listen?" Kate asked.

Anastasia thought about the subject for possibly the longest minute of her life, she took another dramatic swig out of the bottle to fill the silence and finally she said "maybe"

"You should Google it then" Kate mocked "Google knows everything"

As if this was a revelation that could save woman kind Anastasia bounded, none to gracefully, off the bed and stumbled over to her apple mac, turning it on impatiently.

30 minutes later and the answer was still the same, even with the help of Cosmo, Ask men and every other website within the first page of the Google search engine the answer pretty much came to, men like girls that are soft but powerful, talkative but not overly talkative, pretty but not too pretty or they would be scared other men may want them. Basically in conclusion the men of the world, or at least of the internet didn't seem to know what they wanted.

"All men are different, you're never going to know it must stay forever a a mystery" Kate said snatching the bottle from Anastasia and taking a swig.

"But I don't want all men. Just one man. I am going to put out an ad" Anastasia smiled sinisterly.

"An ad for what?" Kate asked.

"Give me a minute and I will show you"

After around 10 minutes of drunken typing and deleting and then some more deleting Anastasia seemed proud of her Ad enough to show her friend it read:

_What do men really want?_

_Confused 21 year old woman seeks man to tell her what to do with her life. Men interested in nudes, threesomes or weird sexual encounters need not apply. Also if you're a serial killer, no thanks. If your interested email me at __Anasteele _

Anastasia confidently pressed send, and within 10 minutes she had forgotten her ad and fell drunkenly to sleep, she had no idea how many messages she would wake up too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Anastasia woke up with a banging head and a sense of dread in her gut, her phone vibrating on the bedside table next to her. Kate her room mate and best friend, must have already been up and gone to class. She grabbed her phone and saw she had 20 new emails, she remembered the ad and cringed.

She sat up fighting against the wave of nausea and opened up her first email.

"_I will plan ure day, take off your panties and send us a pic, c if ure sexxxy x_"

Some people were creepy, clearly that line would never work for an actual person Anastasia hoped at least.

She went through the list deleting them quickly pervert, pervert, was that even legal level pervert? Can't spell for toffee man, wanted her to take up knitting, she was almost considering that one until it said send pics in knitted bikini.

Then one of the messages caught her eye, it simply said:

"_Good morning Ms Steele, how are you feeling today? Grey._" for some reason she felt this one needed a reply, mostly because he seemed less crazy than some of the others.

She replied, "_Like death drank too much last night. I'm not normally that stupid. Please ignore the stupid Ad. Thanks, Ms Steele"_

Anastasia stood up and had barely walked over to her bedroom door when her mobile buzzed again. He had replied.

"_Take an Asprin and have a glass of water and then get some breakfast. You will feel much better. Grey_" Anastasia scowled at the phone he clearly wasn't getting the hint that she didn't really want to be told what to do.

"I am capable of looking after myself, I don't really need your help and I'm not hungry. Thanks Ms Steele" she typed out, not sure why she was even replying.

She poured some water and searched through her medicine cabinet for headache pills, not because she was listening to him, she wasn't, her head just hurt.

Her phone went again."_If you were that capable you wouldn't have the hangover from hell right now. I wasn't telling you what to do, think of it as friendly advice. So what were you drinking to forget anyway? Grey_"

"_I took some tablets for my head. Thank you for the friendly advice then, even though it's not necessary. Who said I was drinking to forget? Anyway going to work now. Goodbye Grey" _Anastasia wrote as she shoved her phone into her backpack grabbed a banana and her car keys and left for another fun packed day at the hardware store where she worked.

Anastasia was bored, painfully so when she decided to check her phone. He'd messaged her again, "_Would you think it's weird if I found out where you worked?"_ he asked.

"_Yes._" she emailed back straight away.

Her phone beeped seconds later, "_Well save us both the weirdness and tell me then?_"

Anastasia sighed this man was either very overly confident or a complete stalker, maybe both.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Anastasia looked at her phone it had been quiet for hours, maybe he had got bored of her after she had told him that it might be best if he didn't find out where she worked.

Her work phone rang and after mentally preparing herself for another enthralling conversation about which size screwdriver someone would need to build their bookcase she took a deep breath and answered the phone.

"Claytons, how can I help?" she smiled.

"Finally I get to hear you" the voice on the other line said.

"Hello, who is speaking please?" Anastasia asked, she thought maybe it was him but that would be absurd how would he know where she worked.

"Well I thought it would be difficult to tell you what to do with your life if we never actually got to speak" he replied coolly.

Anastasia nearly dropped the phone she was so shocked.

"Ok well that's just plain creepy how did you find out where I worked? Are you a stalker? Should I be concerned?" she asked trying to hide the panic in her voice.

"Maybe it is a little creepy but you wouldn't tell me where you worked and I really don't like not knowing things. No I'm not a stalker, you just have me interested that is all. I would like to meet you, but if you ask me not to then I won't" he said simply.

"I think it is way too soon for us to meet" she replied quickly.

"Ana I understand that and if you want to wait I will wait. Can we still talk though?" he asked and for a second Anastasia thought he seemed less confident.

Anastasia hesitated, this was weird it was beyond weird she didn't know what to say and there he was calling her Ana like he knew her which he didn't.

"I understand that you are not sure, I promise I am not a serial killer or a stalker. I am going away for 4 days to Japan on business when I get back I will contact you and if you wish for me not to speak to you again then I promise you will never hear from me again" he said his voice deadly serious.

Anastasia looked up as the door swung open and _José_ walked in to the shop. Ok so now not only was she on the phone to some crazy stalker who she didn't know why she was still interested in talking to but now her ex boyfriend had just walked in. This situation couldn't get much stranger.

_José_ looked at her and running his fingers through his thick brown hair he said "Look Ana we need to talk"

Anastasia felt her stomach in complete knots, she turned away from Jos_é_ and said into the phone "That will be fine Mr Grey we can discuss the matter after your trip" she tried to sound cool and relaxed and professional she knew it wasn't working.

"Ok then well laters" the thick surprisingly sexy accent said on the phone and then the line went dead.

Anastasia spun around "What are you doing here?" she demanded at Jos_é_ .


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the comments! Tried to make this chapter a little longer warning for mild language.

Chapter 4

"Ana about what happened the other night" José looked awkward

"Oh when you basically implied that I was a frigid bitch for not jumping straight into bed with you?" Anastasia whispered.

"It's been months since we got together Ana" he replied

"And you don't think I have been through enough in the last few months with everything that's been going on. Look I am not arguing with you here, I have work to do and you are just not worth it" she hissed.

"How about we go for a drink later?" José asked.

"Some how not thirsty" Ana scowled at him.

"What about the art show I have at the end of the week? I could really do with your support this is such a big deal for me Ana. I'm sorry about the other night it's just I've been so stressed lately worrying about the show and all. Give me a chance to make it up to you and at least come see the show.

"I will see, just let me work yea. Will speak later" she smiled softly. He had been her friend since they were children, she hated fighting with him.

"Ok speak to you soon then Ana, sorry about before" he stepped forward to give her a hug and she jumped back.

"See this is the problem you won't let me near you" he said bitterly as he sighed and walked away out of the store.

Anastasia walked into the store room in the back to catch her breath as she blinked back the tears.

* * *

Anastasia wasn't in a particularly good mood when she got home from the store after what seemed like the longest work shift ever. She walked in to see Kate cuddled up on the sofa with her phone clutched in her hand. She looked beautiful all relaxed and laughing on the phone to the latest man probably fawning all over her. Ana however looked every part of the crappy she felt and made a mental promise never to drink again.

Ana fell dramatically on to the sofa sighing loudly. Hoping her friend would take the hint and cut her call short. She eventually did after about an hour.

"So basically to recap your day, some probably creepy old man replied to your email and then stalked you down to where you work and then told you he wasn't a stalker?" Kate questioned.

"Yes, but well I don't know that he's an old man. Also he said he wasn't a serial killer either" Ana mused.

"Oh yes because I'm sure if you are a serial killer or a stalker you would have to admit it, i'm sure they follow a strict honesty pledge. So in conclusion why didn't you tell him to get lost and stay the hell away or you would get a restraining order?" Kate said her voice thick with sarcasm and some genuine concern.

"I don't know, he didn't seem dangerous and after José I suppose it took my mind off the whole thing today which I needed. He hasn't spoke to me since the call anyway. I probably won't hear from him again" Ana replied.

"If he went to the trouble of tracking down where you work I don't think he is gonna just give up Ana. Look when he calls back just say that you're not interested and that you will go to the police if he calls again. Unless he is the police, I mean he must have tracked your number down somehow" Kate surmised.

"Ok I don't think it's that bigger deal I think you are blowing it out of proportion now. What do you think I should do about Jose though and the art show on Friday?" Ana asked.

"Have you noticed you seem to be attracting a lot of creeps? Ana he tried it on, he could have hurt you. You need to keep away from him" Kate wrapped her arm around her friends shoulders.

"He didn't hurt me though he just seemed a bit too eager when I pushed him away he did get off" Ana explained.

"Ana you punched him straight in the nose and made it bleed" Kate laughed.

"Well he got the hint didn't he?" Ana smirked.

"Yes he did. Your stalker better watch out he doesn't know what he's letting himself in for" Kate smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Ana's days had passed in an enjoyable man-free way but today was Friday the day of the art show, Ana separated her wardrobe into "Slutty as hell, was I drunk when I brought this?" and "I think even my nan wouldn't wear this"

Needless to say she had nothing suitable.

"Kate!" she yelled.

"This better be a crisis like you are choking on a chicken leg or something" Kate shouted back at Ana who then heard heard her walking up the stairs and towards Ana's room.

"Oh a bomb went off in your bedroom, glad you called to let me know" she smirked.

"It's not funny Kate I have nothing to wear" Ana sighed collapsing on her bed on top of a pile of clothes.

"Why are you even going to see grabby hands art work anyway?" Kate laughed.

"José has been my friend since we were little, we used to play together" Ana explained.

"He'd still like to play with you Ana" Kate said.

"Ha Ha. Besides im bored at home, I have to get out, I think I have nearly watched everything on Netflix" Ana sighed.

"Fine but we are finding you something, that covers up your goodies and comes complete with pepper spray" Kate said as she marched into her own room.

She came back with a beautiful red dress, long enough not to be slutty but with a hint of mystery and a splash of cleavage.

* * *

Ana was regretting her decision to attend the show before she had even walked in the door. She pushed the door open and was greeted by people everywhere. Professional artist snooty looking people. Even though her dress was pretty she still felt a little under-dressed.

José walked towards her, looking cool and calm in a tight pair of black jeans and a button up white shirt. "Ana" he shouted as he hurried towards her and pulled her into a hug. She hugged back and smiled.

"Not doing too bad for an army brat are you? Looks like your doodles are doing pretty well" she smiled at him indicating at the elderly couple staring at some abstract scribbles that Ana was sure meant something if she had the first clue about Art.

"Get yourself some champagne, I have to go mingle. Go admire my awesome work" he smiled.

Ana smiled at him and turned to walk away as she felt him tap her on her butt. She thought the urge to roll her eyes and carried on walking.

Ana was staring at a painting it was blue and black and somehow looked like a bruise and a flower at the same time. She may have known nothing about art but this was something else.

"You like the painting?"a voice behind her observed.

Ana turned around and smiled at the man behind her, he was stunning. He was tall and his intense grey eyes starred right through her, with his unruly copper hair he managed to make even his fancy black suit and crisp white shirt look casual a very difficult task.

"It's beautiful, its intense and dark" Ana smiled.

"It looks like a bruise" he told her.

"Somewhat but maybe more like a flower, a symbol of love" Ana said turning away from the intimidating man to face the painting.

"It shows a very thin line between love and something else" he said coolly.

"I'm Ana Steele by the way" Ana said turning around to face him.

"Grey. Christian Grey" he said, holding out his hand.

Her face dropped, as she realised.

His face showed straight away that he knew that she knew.

"You replied to my ad" she said slowly.

He nodded.

"You followed me" she said her voice barely a whisper.

"I didn't follow you silly girl. I own this gallery and I'm here on business" he told her.

"You own this gallery" she asked.

"I just said that" he smirked at her."I didn't know you would be here" he added quickly.

"How do you even know what I look like?" Ana asked.

"I guessed by the statue" he laughed.

"What statue, what are you talking about?" Ana asked.

He took her arm, before she even had time to realise he had done it and strode with her about 4 steps to her right.

There on the display case was what looked like the body of a naked woman, well her silhouette anyway, made of metal. Steel to be exact and underneath it there was a plaque that read "For Anastasia Steele my best friend through out it all"

He let go of her arm as if it was on fire. "Plus I heard him call you Ana at the door, oh and then there was that priceless look you just gave me when you looked at me like I was a crazed stalker" he said.

"Sorry" Ana replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"We need to talk" Christian said.

"Not really a good time at the moment, i'm at my friends show" Ana smiled, trying to brush him off politely.

"Oh yea and he will totally notice your absence" Christian said looking over in José direction, he was surrounded by girls and seemed to be enjoying the attention.

Ana didn't like that and she wasn't sure why.

"Let's go get dinner or something?" he suggested

"I'm not hungry" she replied.

"Coffee then" he asked.

Ana looked hesitant.

"Come on you owe me one, I helped you out with that hangover" he smiled.

Ana blushed, he remembered that.

"I can't leave" she told him firmly.

"Fine I said I own this place, come to my office I have a perfectly adequate coffee machine" Ana looked at him and he looked strangely hopeful. She considered the fact that this place was full of people she could always scream if he got aggressive, not that he seemed the type.

"Ok" she said shyly and she followed him down a corridor and up some stairs. Ok now they were quite far away from people. This building didn't look quite so big from the outside.

"Here it is" he said pushing a door open and revealing a very modern and contemporary but mostly very large room. With a glass table and a comfortable looking white sofa and a glass desk with his apple mac closed on it.

"Take a seat" he said.

Again Ana looked hesitant.

"I'm not the big bad wolf Ana I'm not gonna eat you all up" then he said something under his breath that worryingly sounded like "yet"

Christian went to close the office door behind them.

"Don't" Ana whispered.

He left it wide open and walked towards her.

"That isn't champagne, that's so cheap I imagine it tastes like cat piss" he said looking at the glass in Ana's hand.

"He's a poor struggling artist and you're a snob" Ana told him.

"You are a contradiction you know that" he smiled.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"You blush like a child but you have a very smart mouth" he said.

"Maybe we both judged each other too quickly" Ana replied.

"Maybe" he said perching on the edge of the sofa as far away from her as was physically possible.

Ana thought that was strange.

"So you really aren't stalking me" Ana said.

"No but I was going to contact you tonight, as I said I would. My business trip was cut short and then the gallery was going to hold a show here tonight so I thought I'd drop by" he answered standing up and striding across the room and over to the coffee machine.

"Milk?Sugar?" he asked.

"Black please" she replied.

"So you like art then?" she asked.

"I can appreciate beautiful things but I suppose not really. I like investments." he said over stirring the coffee.

"You seem a little young to be so business orientated" Ana told him as she walked over to him and took the piping hot cup of coffee he handed her.

"Some kids collected trading cards growing up, I collected businesses" he shrugged as if that was a normal thing.

"See what I meant when I called you a snob" Ana laughed.

"You have a lovely laugh" he said looking at her sincerely

"Lets not get back on the creepy train" she said.

"So now we know about me, I'm a boring workaholic. Now lets talk about you" he said.

"In an office this nice, I would feel like I am at a job interview" she smiled.

"Now that is something I can do" he enthused, sounding excited and smiling from ear to ear. He walked over to his comfortable yet intimidating looking leather chair behind his large desk.

"Please Miss Steele, take a seat" he said signalling to the chair in front of his desk.

He was being stupid but seeing his boyish excitement she thought she would play a long.

"So Miss Steele, what do you do when you aren't working?" he asked.

"Getting drunk and putting embarrassing ads on the internet" she answered.

"Is José your boyfriend?" he continued.

"Little personal for a job interview" Ana smiled.

"What you gonna do file a sexual harassment suit you don't actually work for me" he nodded insightfully.

"Was" Ana answered.

"And he cheated?" Christian questioned.

"No" she replied.

"You're not helping me very much here Miss Steele. He must have done something for you to get drunk and ask for someone to tell you what to do in life" Christian prodded.

"Ok Mr Perfect what do you do when you get drunk?" she asked.

"I thought I was the one asking the questions" he countered.

"Well now its my turn" she smiled sweetly.

"I don't drink any more. When I was younger i'd get drunk and buy a business" he smirked.

"So no different to what you do sober then?" she replied.

"Well my business purchases were less sensible when intoxicated, this place was clearly one of those drunken purchases" he was properly smiling now and he looked even younger.

Then they heard footsteps running towards them, José entered the room panting and smiling.

"Ana i've sold 7 painting in one night this is insane!" he smiled.

"That's great José" Ana smiled sincerely turning to face her friend.

"We are gonna go grab a slice, now you've gotta come with, I have so many people to introduce you too!" he said running over to her chair and grabbing hold of her arm.

"It's been very nice talking to you Mr Grey" Ana said turning to face him.

"I'm sure it won't be the last time Miss Steele" he replied.

And with that Ana let herself be led out of the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Ana was getting sick and tired of the way José kept circling her at the pizza buffet table, it was like a lion stalking its prey and very off putting when trying to decide between peperoni or ham and pineapple.

"Just say it José " Ana told him as she picked out the perfect slice.

"Who was that?" José asked.

"Who was whom?" Ana asked.

"The guy in the suit you were with in the office giggling?" he questioned.

"I wasn't giggling" Ana commented.

"Well who was he and why was you in there anyway?" José asked

"You're not my boyfriend any more José. I can talk to who ever I like" Ana told him and walked back towards their table.

"No need to be so cold Ana" he said.

"I know almost frigid like some would say" Ana looked at him and rolled her eyes.

She tried making conversation with the stuck up artsy types, one who said José artwork was like looking into his own very soul. Still it was better than looking at José who kept starring at her with those sad little eyes.

Ana was brought out of her thoughts by a buzzing in her pocket.

She looked at her phone, she had a new email. She couldn't believe it was him.

"_Very possessive of you that lost floppy haired little puppy of yours, you never did get to finish that coffee. Does that mean I get to owe you another one? Grey" _

She grinned, and started emailing him back _"He's not that bad, I had to go it was his night after all. It was nice meeting you though. Ms Steele"_

It was then that she noticed the man sat opposite her trying to get her attention (with purple sunglasses even though it was night time and they were in a pizza place- art types what do you expect) "So Ana what did you think of your statue, it is stunning isn't it?" he asked.

Ana knew she was going to have to choose her words carefully for this one, "Well it was very surprising. Especially as José hadn't even mentioned it but yes its very thoughtful and unique" she said looking directly at José as she answered it.

It was getting late after they had all finished their pizza's, "I think I should go home" Ana told them faking a yawn to show her sleepiness.

"I will walk you back" José volunteered throwing himself out of the booth.

Ana cringed she couldn't say no now without it looking strange.

"Ok" Ana said and waited while he thanked the other guests for attending his show which he hoped was the first of many.

They walked in silence for a couple of blocks but José looked bursting to break that silence.

"What?" Ana asked.

"Look about the statue the reason I didn't tell you was that I wanted it to be a surprise, it was going to be my anniversary present to you but well we never got to the 6 month milestone and I know that's my fault but what did you really think?" he said rushing every word as if he had to say it before he backed out.

"It was beautiful and I liked it but a little warning would have been nice" Ana smiled at him, it was sweet that he had gone to all that effort to make her something and maybe she was coming across as a little bit of a brat.

"The guy in the office that was Christian Grey he owned the gallery your work was in" Ana told him as they reached her front door.

"So you was talking about me? Trying to big up my work to the manager. He flung his arms around Ana's neck. Then slowly pulled away with both his hands still on her shoulders. "Thank you Ana that's so sweet of you" he said and then he leant forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Ana didn't want to ruin how happy he looked so she did all she could think of and stated the obvious, "Well i'm home now thanks for walking me back" she muttered.

"No thank you" he said "Sweet dreams Ana" and then he turned and walked away.

* * *

Ana walked into the house desperate to throw herself on the bed and go to sleep. Wasn't going to happen. Her best friend was sitting on the stairs in her pink shorts and white vest top seeming ready to pounce. She knew Kate wanted gossip, desperately as she had been clearly waiting for her for a while.

"Ana you must tell me everything before I let you go anywhere" Kate told her.

"But Kate I'm tired" Ana complained.

"Yes well I have a sore butt from being perched on the stairs for the last half an hour so you wouldn't be able to creep past me" Kate informed her and then standing up she led her friend into the sitting room. She pointed out their sofa. "Now sit" she commanded.

"Fine" Ana conceded. "The party was fun I met my stalker in person, well he's not actually such a stalker he just owned the art gallery José used tonight" she began.

"What do you mean stalker? You mean that guy that called you at the store? Did he hurt you? Did he speak to you? Was he old? Ugly?Missing teeth?Bad hygiene? No hair?" Kate started interrogating, Ana cut her off.

"Give me a chance to answer at least one of those questions. Yes the guy from the store. No he didn't hurt me. We had coffee. Yes he talked and as for the other questions he was literally a 10. Tall, muscular, sexy grey eyes and messy hair oh and he had a suit which he looked so good in" Ana stated.

"Did you have a fall at the gallery most people don't meet attractive men, who previously stalked them. Does he have a less stalker like brother?" Kate asked.

"He seemed like a nice guy" Ana smiled.

"Will you see him again?" Kate said.

"I don't know he sent me a message though after José came in and saw us in his office" Ana told her.

"You dirty slut, bent over the desk were you?" Kate asked astonished.

"No i'm not you. Its not like that, we were just talking in his office and then José came in and said we had to go get pizza and..." Ana said as Kate cut her off.

"I don't care about empty carbs, what did José say was he jealous did it bother you?" Kate asked.

"Well he was a little jealous" Ana replied, "Well there you go that is the whole story, oh and there is a metal silhouette of a naked person that José made and lovingly named after me. Now i'm going to bed."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Ana get up you have a call and its such an ungodly hour I hope you tell who ever it is to piss off" Kate shouted startling Ana into consciousness.

That was when Ana realised her phone was buzzing on her dressing table.

"You have ears like a bat Kate" Ana yawned grabbing the phone.

"And you could sleep through the end of the world" Kate complained, "I'm going back to bed" she said and trodded off towards her own room.

Ana looked down at the buzzing on her cellphone, it was coming up number unknown.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Goodmorning Miss Steele, I trust you slept well?" he asked.

Shit Christian Grey was on the phone and Ana's hair looked like a beehive, her mind was equally in a mess. He can't see your hair Ana thought to herself, then after telling herself to pull herself together she replied.

"I did till my rude awakening, what time is it anyway?" she asked and yawned again.

"Wow you're not a morning person are you" he said. "5:30"

"What do you even want at this time of the morning?" Ana asked

"Spend the day with me?" he said to her.

"Christian it's 5:30 am" she sighed, running her fingers through her thick mass of hair.

"Well if you are going to spend the day with me I want to get the whole day" he told her there was a level of excitement in his voice like a kid at Christmas.

"This is mental and where do you think we should go at 5:30 in the morning?" Ana asked smiling to herself.

"Where else is there to go. Lets go get breakfast and we can see from there. I could meet you at your house, but I suppose you're still refusing to tell me where you live." he complained.

"We met once Christian!" Ana reminded him.

"Well if you come out today then we will have met twice" he told her and Ana thought she could hear the smile.

"So come on either pick a neutral place to meet or tell me where you live" he said.

"Or you will do what" Ana teased

"I could always trace the call I'm very rich you know, I managed to get your cellphone number didn't I?" he asked

Oh shit Ana thought she had completely forgot she hadn't given it him. He really was a great stalker.

"You couldn't." Ana told him but she wasn't sure if she believed that herself

"Wanna try it" he said, still clearly trying to challenge her.

"Fine meet me at Eddies in an hour, its just off West Avenue before you get to Fleet street. You better buy me coffee for getting up this early" Ana grumbled and then hung up on him.

Ana looked at the clock shit she was running late, trying to make herself look less like a zombie had taken 45 minutes.

She didn't even have time to contemplate her wardrobe choice and was mentally cursing herself for saying to meet up in an hour rather than a couple of hours later.

She hurried along trying to get their as near the promised time as possible but without running and looking like a beetroot. She had never realised just how far away Eddies was before. She finally turned the corner, a teeny bit out of breath and that was when she saw him.

Wow she took a sharp intake of breath he was gorgeous standing their in tight dark jeans and a button down black shirt he looked smart and casual at the same time. She couldn't understand why a man like that was interested in her.

He dramatically looked at his wrist where the watch he wasn't wearing would be. "You're late Ms Steele" he said as he walked towards her.

He handed her one of the two coffee's he was holding and then placing his hand on the small of her back steered her towards the coffee shop. Ana tried to ignore the feeling of electricity shooting through her as he touched her. He led her towards the back of the shop and indicated at a small well hidden booth.

"You don't like to be watched?" Ana asked.

"Depends on the situation" he winked.

"So do you always get up this early" Ana questioned.

"I don't sleep much" he admitted.

"Why doesn't that surprise me" Ana smiled.

The waitress came over and asked if they were ready to order.

"Yes I will have scrambled eggs on whole wheat bread. Ana will have the scrambled egg, whole wheat toast with sausage and bacon. Oh and 2 more coffees please" Christian said.

Ana scowled at him, "I can order for myself" she told him when the waitress had wondered off.

"But yet you didn't stop me, you clearly like being told what to do" Christian smirked.

That smirk was already doing her head in but for some reason the idea of kissing him as he smirked taking him by surprise floated into her head.

Their breakfast's arrived and Ana seemed to be pushing her bacon around the plate. She wasn't feeling particularly hungry she was too nervous for some reason.

"Eat" he told her.

"I'm not hungry" she complained.

"We have a busy day planned. You need to have energy" he said in what sounded like a very commanding voice.

"Ok then" Ana said as she shovelled another spoonful of eggs in to her mouth.

He smiled at her, pleased she was listening Ana thought. Ana decided to not mention the fact that whether she ate or not was up to her.

"Where are we going then?" Ana asked.

"Well how about Hawaii?" he asked.

"As in the state?" Ana looked amazed.

"No the Hawaiian stand in the mall where they sell the coconuts. Of course the state" Christian smirked.

"And how are you going to take me their in your private jet?" Ana asked.

"No it's a helicopter actually but don't worry I have a license" Christian smiled.

"You aren't joking are you?" Ana looked concerned.

"I wasn't but maybe, too far for a first date" Christian said he seemed to be studying Ana.

"How about the Mall then?" Christian asked finally.

"Do you own it?" Ana smiled.

"Yes but we could go meet my friend, and then maybe see a movie?" he asked with that shockingly cute hopeful look on his face that Ana found simply impossible to say no to.

"Your friends work for you?" Ana asked.

"Well some I suppose, but she's more a business partner. I think you will really like Elena" he smiled.

"Sure lets go shopping then" Ana said. "Can we split the tab?"

Christian laughed.

"No" he told her firmly.

Ana sighed in defeat.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. Also to the person that thought it was sick bringing Elena in to the story. I don't like her or agree with what she did to Christian, at the same time he wouldn't be fifty without her. And at this point of the story such as within the first book Christian saw her as his friend no matter how misguided he was._

Chapter 9

Ana thought that taking a limo to the mall was over kill, Christian seemed to think it was a necessity.

She showed up to the front stairs of the mall feeling as if she was about to walk down a red carpet. Luckily she wasn't.

Christian got out of the limo and walked around to open her door and help her out.

Very old fashioned in a cute way Ana thought.

He took her by the arm and they walked together in to the mall.

"It's just over here" he told her.

Ana saw it.

It was like walking into barbie's dream house as they approached the salon. Like someone had vomited pink and glitter everywhere.

Definitely not Ana's style.

Christian took her hand and held it tightly as they walked into the store and that was when they saw her.

"Christian" she called dramatically across the salon. "How are you doing darling? You've been so quiet this week?" she told him as she walked as quickly as she could in her ridiculously high heels over to him. Ana was unsure how she could even stand, let alone walk around all day working.

She pulled Christian into a tight hug that lasted just long enough to make Ana uncomfortable.

The woman was twice his age but there was no question she was beautiful the way her blonde curls bounced as she walked, and with her perfect slim figure and huge most likely fake breasts.

Anna knew instantly she wasn't going to like this one.

Christian coughed, "Elena there is someone I wanted you to meet" he said gesturing to where Ana stood.

Elena looked at Ana and smiled. "Come here and let me inspect you love" Elena said grabbing her arm and pulling her over to a salon chair.

She played with Ana's hair while Ana looked around unsurely in the mirror to see what was going on.

"She's cute" Elena decided, "Looks just like that other one you brought back here Kirsty was it?" Elena asked.

"Lisa" Christian corrected, "This is Anastasia"

"How quaint" Elena announced, Ana wasn't sure what she meant by that.

"So what brings you and your friend here" she extended on the word friend a little too much for Ana's liking.

"We are just off to see a movie together" Ana told her.

Ana was sure she saw Elena's face drop.

"Like a date?" Elena asked.

"Yes" Christian supplied.

"Elena's face completely dropped at that. She regained her composer in an instant and spun around to face Ana.

"You lucky girl, Christian Grey doesn't date" she said, as if the word date was a curse word.

Ana sensed the awkwardness spread across the room, "Well we better go Christian the movie is about to start. It was very nice to meet you Elena" she said politely thinking it had been anything but nice.

"You to dear" Elena called as she left.

Ana walked over to grab Christian's arm. He physically flinched. Ana dropped her hands to her sides instantly and walked out.


End file.
